Generally, undesirable artefacts are observed in captured image frames if a camera moves while capturing the image frames. The camera may move on account of a shake of a hand holding the camera, or in some cases, a user holding the camera may pan or sweep the camera while capturing the image frames. As a result, undesirable artefacts like blurred objects of the captured scene are observed in the image frames.
Typically, image capture mechanisms employ various techniques to compensate for movement of the camera during image frame capture to obtain sharper image frames. However, these techniques, by themselves are capable of addressing only minor movements of the camera during image capture. For example, current techniques are incapable of sufficiently compensating relatively major movements of the camera, such as for example a panning or a sweeping motion of the camera during image capture. As a result, undesirable artefacts, like motion-blurred objects are only partly addressed in the captured image frames.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations, which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known devices.